Despertar
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Luego de despertar de coma tras varios meses, Cameron se ha dado cuenta de como las cosas han cambiado en su ausencia (Algunas situaciones han sido alteradas) Regalo para Maesi Robyn


Despertar se siente pesado con el conocimiento de saber que ha vivido muy poco, ha desaprovechado tantas cosas a pesar de tener el tiempo, una de ellas es no haber sido completamente sincero con Kirsten.

Ella era la primero persona a quién quería ver cuando despertó pero no fue así, Linus estaba ahí con él, sonriente, quiso preguntar por ella pero no era lo correcto, estaría menospreciando a su amigo.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras dormilón —fue lo primero que dijo. Él sólo rió—. Llamaré a un doctor, no te vayas a dormir de nuevo.

—Como usted ordene.

Regresó al cabo de unos minutos con un doctor y una enfermera, después de revisarle y decirle que estaría bajo más observación volvió a quedarse sólo con su amigo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera de combate? —estaba demasiado cansado y lo que deseaba era volver a dormir.

—Seis meses. Llegué a pensar que te habías rendido.

—No les haré fácil deshacerse de mí.

* * *

Camille fue la segunda persona que lo visito. Quiso preguntar nuevamente por Kirsten pero él hecho de que Camille viniese sola era para algo importante.

—Espero que ya te levantes de esa maldita cama, con todas las incapacidades que has tomado dudo que alguna vez te vuelvan a dar.

—Entonces voy a tratar de no correr ningún riesgo en lo que me queda de vida.

—Riesgo y Camerón no van en la misma frase.

—¿A qué has venido?

—A que Kirsten pronto va a poder visitarte —le guiño un ojo—. Has estado teniendo esa pregunta desde que entré.

—Yo no…

—Tus expresiones te delatan.

* * *

Finalmente ella llegó para verlo. Había deseado en silencio que viniera sola pero no fue así cuando ella llegó estaban Linus y Camille con él, se sorprendió de ver a Fisher, él tampoco había ido a verlo. Sonrió cuando pensó en que pronto regresaría al trabajo y esperar que nueva aventura y que cosas se le ocurrirían a Kirsten.

—Bueno, algunas personas harían lo que fuera para estar con un amigo —le dijo sonriendo.

—No sabía que fuéramos amigos —contestó Fisher frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh cállate, ambos sabemos que te encuentras loco por mí. Oye, pero en serio, gracias por sacarme del camino en el restaurante.

—No tienes que agradecer —le señalo— al final terminaste de otra manera.

Todos rieron menos Kirsten.

* * *

Ella era silenciosa pero muy habladora con respecto al trabajo. En esta ocasión no.

Maggie le dio una grata bienvenida en la base, tomando unos minutos para antes de reanudar sus labores. Kirsten llego minutos después acompañada de Fisher.

Las cosas cambiaron realmente durante su ausencia, una de las cosas más sencillas era como el nuevo traje de Kirsten, Linus lo terminó sin él pero había hecho un gran trabajo, como siempre. Se maldijo por dentro al no estar despierto cuando Kirsten lo usará por primera vez, podía imaginarla siendo irónica o haciendo alguna referencia a alguna película. Otra cosa notoria era la cantidad de guardias que había en la base y además de que tenía dos niñeras tras él. No podía hacer nada y tenía que estar dando explicaciones sobre cada cosa que usaba y decía.

—Agotador —susurró.

Y lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que Kirsten tuviera una placa especial, una que logró conseguir cuando fue arrestada con Fisher.

Irónico que un oficial de policía fuera arrestado por las ocurrencias de esa chica.

Se sintió mal, si él no hubiera estado fuera, él habría sido el arrestado.

Su relación con ella cambio de una forma que no tenía mucho sentido. Seguían riéndose de las ocurrencias que se decían, el modo de hablar era un poco diferente además de que notó que Kirsten reía mucho más que antes. Y además ahora era notorio que Kirsten expresaba sus emociones. ¡En verdad tenía emociones! Y las demostraba siempre que Fisher estaba cerca…

—Ellos pasan mucho tiempo juntos —le confió Linus una noche que lo invitó a cenar a su nuevo departamento—. Antes de iniciar un nuevo Stich, Fisher le susurra algo, no sabemos que es pero Kirsten siempre anuncia que está lista.

Esa misma noche Linus le contó lo que había pasado él día en que murió.

* * *

Al día siguiente confirmo con sus propios ojos lo que Linus le había dicho. Llegaban, descansaban y se iban juntos. ¿Cómo iba a poder decirle lo que sentía si Fisher estaba a cada momento con ella? Apenas Kirsten rebotaba y Fisher ya se encontraba su lado.

¿Era posible que estuvieran en una relación?

Sus emociones estaban al borde, tenía pensamientos negativos y positivos. Tal vez hablar con ella sería lo mejor, sacar sus sentimientos, no iba arruinar su amistad estaba seguro, su amistad se había fortalecido cuando se enteró de que se iba a casar con Liam, corrección cuando Liam le propuso matrimonio.

Seis meses.

Se había ido durante seis meses. ¿Esperaba que no pasara nada durante todo ese tiempo? Conocía a Kirsten lo suficiente como para saber que consideraba Camille como su única amiga o más bien compañera, el caso es que su círculo de amigos se conformaba solamente por cuatro personas más Fisher de vez en cuando.

Caminando hasta la casa de Kirsten no se sorprendió al ver el auto de Fisher. Por la tarde ambos se habían ido juntos, luego de eso ya no regresaron. Se sentía como un acosador observando desde la distancia.

Cerró los ojos cuando vio lo que no quería.

Fisher y Kirsten compartiendo un beso. Se estaba lastimando así mismo al quedarse viendo lo que el tanto había anhelado. Tras unos segundos, minutos, lo que fuera, ambos se separaron y observo como la puerta se cerraba ante ellos.

Era irónico una vez más.

El momento en el que despertó pensó en que no tendría miedo de confesar sus sentimientos, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y a su mente gritándole que lo hiciera. Era una cálida sensación, sin embargo ahora no sentía más que un severo vacío dentro de sí. Sus emociones negativas brotaron dentro de sí, se rió de sí mismo.

Se retiró a paso lento. Bueno, al menos estaba cien por ciento seguro de que su amistad con Kirsten no se iba arruinar y al mismo tiempo tampoco la forzaría a que ella tomará una decisión.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro pensando en que pasaría mañana, una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios cuando al fin supo que haría.

Compraría una moto. Iba a vivir de una manera diferente. Morir te hacía cambiar de parecer, algunas positivas y otras negativas, no volvería a vivir con tantas limitaciones.

* * *

 **Me considero fan del Camsten pero Maese Robyn, me encantó está opción. Espero que haya podido cumplir con tu expectativa y a referencia de lo que querías, yo me emocione bastante escribiéndolo, a pesar de haberme equivocado XD**


End file.
